Operation Salvation
by GeneralAndres
Summary: This story goes 10 years after the events of Hotel Transylvania. Andres Mencias now a Captain in the US Army married to Mavis Dracula, move to Fort Bliss. Captain Andres is sent to Monterrey to face what seems to be a regular thing against the rebels but soon he will find out he is facing an old enemy of the Draculas.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Monterrey, Mexico

Operation: Operation Salvacion

Date: 2023, June [More than 10 years after Hotel Transylvania]

Division: 1st Armored Division

Battalion: 1st Battalion

Regiment: 6th Infantry

Company: Alpha Company

Company Leader: Captain Andres Mencias Tepes

(UH-60 Blackhawk)

Andres looked at his notes that he took at the officer meeting. The plan weas simple, clear the gated community from any hostiles and secure a F.O.B He would be incharge of two Abrams, three Humvees, and one Stryker. He would also be given air support if necessary, seemed to him like a good give, what he feard was that if it was enough.

"Two minutes till we arrive at our destination sir" said a voice in the comms.

Andres raided his hand and and pushed the button on his head set.

"Roger that" he responded

Then a voice on his right said "Sir is it true that were we are searching might be full of hostiles?"

He looked at the man and said "We don't know that for sure but don't let your guard down Staff Sergeant Rodriguez."

"Yes sir" Rodriguez said

Then the same voice in the comm spoke again "Sir we are here"

"Alright thanks for the ride" Andres responded

"Anytime sir, you call we haul" the voice responded

He felt the helicopter descend and hit the ground. Andres opened the helicopter door and got out and with him the first squad aka Alpha squad came out as well as Alpha Squad. Then right after four other black hawks landed each of these black hawks usually carried roughly around eleven people plus the two pilots. Andres kept walking toward a man with a Mexican issued camo. The Man turned and smiled "Ah, Captain Mencias, glad you arrived, I'm Colonel Ramirez." the man said with a Latino accent. The Colonel offered his hand and Andres accepted it. Andres looked at the Colonel and let go off his hand and said "Colonel are our vehicles ready?"

"Yes Captain the tanks, Humvee, and Stryker are ready with their crews." the Colonel said.

"Good, then we should get going" Andres said and saluted smartly.

The Colonel then returned the salute.

Andres looked to his right and saw his company ready and formed up.

"Sergeant Major" Andres yelled

Then a white man turned and saluted "Sir!" he yelled

"Are the men ready" Andres asked

"Yes sir" The Sergeant Major replied

"Alright" He responded

He then walked in front of hiss company of fifty five men

"Alright guys, our orders go as followed we are to secure and maintain a position and create a FOB in a gated community in that mountain" He said then pointed at the mountain

"Uncle Sam is giving us air support, two Abrams, two Humvee, and one Stryker" He continued

He looked around the company and asked "Are there any questions?"

Then a staff sergeant stepped up. Andres stared at him and asked "Yes, staff sergeant?"

The staff sergeant then responded "Sir, are we going against Hostiles?"

"We hope that there will be none, but we should always maintain ready for anything" Andres responded

Then the Staff Sergeant satisfied with the response stepped back.

Andres looked at the rest of the men and felt satisfied.

"Alright lets move out" he ordered

Just as he said all the men started to move towards the vehicles.

Andres went to the Second Humvee. A soldier opened the passenger door and Andres got in.

When everyone got to their designated vehicles Andres gave the order to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Complex

As the convoy started moving, Captain Andres was finalizing his plan to organize the company when they arrive at the complex. The plan was good and well placed each section will be well defended. Then the Humvee bumped into a speed bump and Andres focused on the road. The scene was devastating, hotel buildings with some parts blown off cars with bodies in them and glass all over the road, the lead Abram did the job of clearing the road for the convoy. Then the convoy went to the road that lead towards the top of the mountain. On the way the road was on the edge, some cars laid there abandoned with bullet holes on them. To the left of them could they see the city proud it used to stand, now smoke was seen from a few parts and jets flew all around. After five minutes of moving the convoy reached the complex. The entrance was a gate that can fit two cars, luckily for them it was open.

"Alright move in" Andres ordered

(The Complex was made of three roads the main road which went to the end of the complex was connected to two other roads that went down to the right, both roads wen to a lower elevated area that each had houses.)

And so the convoy did as told. When the last Rear Abram got inside the complex, Andres pressed a button on his head set and said, "alright Second Platoon you will divide yourselves into squads of two squads, first squad will man the gate with the second Abram and second squad take the communications equipment in the Humvee and make a communication center and a landing zone on the first lowering road. First platoon will do the same however second squad will take the leading Abram to the second lowering road and make a equipment center. First squad will stay with me with the Stryker."

He then hear a handful of "Yes, sir"

After that the squads got out of their vehicles and moved to their designated positions. Andres's squad move through the main road, twelve other men walked with the Andres's Humvee. When they got to the end of the street the Humvee stopped at _ Andres got out of the Humvee and so did three other men.

"Private!" Andres said pointing at the man in the 50. Cal Turret.

"Sir!?" The Private responded

"Stay in the turret and scan the area!" Andres ordered

"Yes, Sir!" The Private shouted

"Alright, you six" Andres pointed at six of the men who walked next to the Humvee on the way there.

"Sir!?" they all yelled

"Patrol the area, check the four houses on the way over here, I want those houses checked clean, make sure you secure any civilians." Andres ordered

"Yes, Sir!" the all responded. They saluted smartly and Andres returned it, then the six men move out.

"Alright, you three!" he pointed at the men who were in his Humvee.

"Sir!?" they yelled

"On, me the rest of you set up the first LZ(Landing Zone)!" He ordered

"Yes, sir!" they all responded

Andres then move to the last house of the street and so did the three other men. When they reached the door, it was broken. The whole door broken in pieces on the floor. Andres raised his M4A1 (Standard issue in the Army) and so did the rest of his men and they entered the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the silence I am finishing the touches on the new chapter


	4. Chapter 2:The unexpected suprise

Andres was the first to enter the house entrance was a large area designed like most Mexican Low High Class houses, the front door made of wood but also metal in it. The whole entrance was large the stairs were in the front to the right was the living room and to the left a hall way. Andres looked back at his men and signaled the one of the privates to go to the hallway. He and the other private moved towards the stairs. They moved towards it. Andres climbed up the stairs, when he reached there he found a combo door on his right probably the master bedroom. He went to the left of the door while the private went on the right. Andres looked at the private and nodded. The private opens the door, Andres was the first on to enter then behind him he felt the presence of the private moving with him, they moved slowly and looking around. Andres lowered his weapon knowing it was clear. The room had a queen bed and a giant flat screen T.V. he wasn't jealous not by a long shot. His house here was bigger more modern and way out of thought for this place. Andres then moved out the door ant in front of the room was another door only this time it was broken.

Andres raised his weapon and went inside. What was in there was something he could believe, there were marks all over the walls, he recognized them they were old Latin Symbols they represented monsters, but why were they there. On the floor was the body of two women one couldn't of been older than 15 the other one had to be the mother. He felt anger for the deaths of these women, every time he found the presence of dead civilians he always promised himself that he would fined the killers and bring them to justice, that hasn't failed yet.

"Clear!" Andres yelled

"Roger, that sir, it's clear down here" the Private said downstairs

"Did you find any thing?" Andres asked

"No, sir, just some broken glass that's all" The private responded

"Alright head outside" Andres ordered

"Yes, sir" Both the privates said.

Andres hanged his rifle on his shoulder and moved downstairs to the door. Then he heard from the radio. "This is Tall Sky requesting permission to land"

Andres got outside and looked to the sky and saw three black hawks moving in. "Roger that, permission granted" Andres responded

The leading helicopter was starting to land on the temporary Landing Zone in the circling of the houses. When the helicopter landed two of his men opened the black hawk doors. They stood at attention and a soldier got out, the privates saluted the soldier and the soldier saluted back. The thing is this soldier was female and the men would only salute like that when there was an officer present. The female officer was talking to one of his men. Then the private pointed at him. then the female officer stared at him. Then he realized who it was. It was Mavis.


	5. Chapter 5

Mavis walked toward Andres as Andres walked towards Mavis. mixture of happiness and fear went all over his body and mind. She was his wife after all in a battlefield why wouldn't he have these feelings. Mavis Stopped and so did he. Mavis saluted smartly and Andres returned the salute.

"Captain, I was ordered to come here. They say that your company ran into some "supernatural" scene?" She asked

"That is correct Lieutenant, good to see you and your platoon arrived safely" Andres responded

Andres knew that Mavis can take care of herself since she was trained by the army and so was her platoon but their platoon wasn't like any ordinary platoon. It was a mixture of monsters and humans. The U.S. government authorized the acceptance of all monsters that wanted to live in the US to be a citizen and have equal rights. Including to that the US Army allowed monsters to join and form their own platoon.

"Thank you captain" Mavis said

Andres realized he was day dreaming smirked and looked at Mavis.

"Eh, Lieutenant if you would please follow me into the house." He said

"Yes, sir" Mavis said while smiling

They entered on what appeared to be a modern style house, this house was specifically the biggest in all the community. The floors were white marble and it shimmered, you could still smell the new paint of the house. Andres took Mavis into the living room which had two couches a few chairs and a painting on top of the fire place. Andres then took off his helmet and turned back to see that Mavis was doing the same. Andres then sat on the couch and Mavis sat next to him. They look at each other for some quiet time, unexpectedly Mavis threw herself towards Andres, which he embraced and they hugged and gave each other passionate kisses.

"I missed you so much" Mavis said

"I missed you too" Andres said

Andres separated a little bit away from Mavis. He looked at her smiling then said "Do you know what this place is?"

Mavis looked at him confused "its a modern house,.  
She responded.

"Correct, but this isn't just any ordinary house this house is ours I desined it myself we were supposed to move in here this year but do to the whole war you know" Andres said

Mavis looking surprised and happy hugged Andres and said "Honey, you made this for us?"

Andres looked at her and said "Yes"

They hugged for a while until Mavis yelled "Andres what is that!?"

Andres looked at her and said "What is what?"

Mavis now angry pointed to the painting on top of the chimney.

Andres realized what it was. It was a painting of a man killing Dracula.

Andres with a surprised look, looked back at Mavis and said "I didn't put that there"

Then Mavis said "Then who did?"

An unknown voice then said "I did"


End file.
